


Language Barrier

by kaylacscott (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/kaylacscott
Summary: Where Haru has no clue what Rin is saying and Rin is amused by this.





	Language Barrier

**.: Language Barrier :.**

 

" _Too bad I don't have any_ mackerel, _eh, Haru?_ "

Haru immediately looks up to face Rin, only understanding the word 'mackerel'. He is feeling a bit famished, especially after they swam for awhile at the Samezuka pool. Rin's teammates were surprised to see their rival, but there isn't any events coming up so objections remained silent. 

"Rin? What are you saying?"

The maroon-haired boy grins, revealing his shark teeth. He knows that Haru is horrible at understanding English, and Rin uses this for his entertainment. " _I said I don't have_ mackerel _. You could always eat salmon._ "

"Mackerel..." Haru has a faraway look in his eyes.

Both are in Rin's dormitory room, which Rin was adamant about. "We can just hang out," he said, "like friends. Sosuke's gone, so you don't have to be all weird."

Haru leans back on Rin's bed, studying the captain of the swimming team. Rin has that mischief glint in his eyes, and Haru is a bit upset. _I wish I could understand the language..._

 _"Haru, why don't you like other foods?_ " A curious look appears across his features, yet Haru doesn't reply. "Mackerel _can get boring. I should make you something else one of these days."_

Finally, Haru's eyes narrow. "Rin, cut it out. If you want food, we can go to my place. I'll make -"

"Seriously? Haru, all you eat is mackerel. Don't you ever get tired of it?"

Haru is silent, and at first Rin assumes he's thinking over the question.

"Mackerel," Haru finally says. He rises up, preparing to leave, but Rin grabs the back of his shirt.

"Dammit Haru! For once in your life can you please stay? Your life revolves around swimming and your fish and I just... I want you to stay."

Eyes widening, Haru turns around. There's a lot of questions, but Haru remains passive, wondering why his heart is suddenly beating faster by Rin's words. It is true that his life revolves around swimming and mackerel - it's two things he can't live without. But Rin was missing one other thing. His friends.

"Fine. Let's go on a date then."

A noticeable blush scatters on Rin's face. He goes silent, and Haru smiles to himself.


End file.
